A Normal Year At School
by anubishouse666
Summary: At the end of there 4th year Hermione, Nina, and Atalee all claim they want a normal year but will they get one. 5th year arrives and all they can do is watch as the dark lord grows stronger. Once agen harry needs there help to difet him. I gess thire normal year will have to wait.
1. New friends

Disclaimer/ (Me) Hermione would you like to do this chapter's disclaimer? (Hermione) I would love to! Anubishouse666 dose not own Harry potter or house of Anubis, only the plot line and the character Atalee Johnson. Atalee's p.o.v _(Flashback) _ It is my first year attending hogwarts. I don't know much about magic because I grew up in a family of mugles. As I arrive at the train most of the compartments are full I sat in a compartment with a bushy brown-headed girl and a girl with dirty blond hair who was laying her head on her boy friends solder. "Hi, i'm Atalee Johnson. And who are you?" The brown headed one looked up from her book and smiled "I'm Hermione Granger." "I'm Nina Marten." Said the other girl. "And I'm Fabian Rutter" We spent most of the train ride talking. Turns out all our parents aren't magic except Nina who didn't know because her parents died in a car crash. We also all enjoy Ancient Egypt and agreed to be friends. Nina and Fabian tell us about their other friends and I cant wait to met them. A young boy in our year interrupted us looking for his toad. We get to the station and are escorted to a boat by a half man half giant, which according to a black haired boy was named Hagrid. We are waiting to be sorted and I already have an enemy. A rude bloodie named Molfoy. I'm sorted into gryffindor house along with the black haired boy whose name is Harry and his red headed friend Ron. Also in my house are Nina, Fabian, and their friends Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome. Along with Hermione. _(Over)_ Ginny's p.o.v "Wake up Atalee." I whisper trying not to wake the other girls sleeping in the room right next door. Hermione is already awake, dressed, and by my side. Nina and the other have already left to join the boys. "What?" She asked opening her eyes. "It time to go to number twelve Grimmauld Place. Remember my father was attacked and dumbledore told us to go back to sleep until he made arrangements for some one to be awake when we arrive? Well now Sirius is awake and said we could come at any time." We helped her pack and went down to the common room with our trunks and Atalee's owl misty. Nina's owl piper was already at Sirius's house with Mick's (fire wings) and Mara's( Juliet). There everyone was already packed and waiting for us. 


	2. A trader?

Paste your document here..

**Disclaimer/ I do not own H.P or H.O.A.**

**Atalee's p.o.v.**

**_(Flashback) _**

"I'm telling you there's something wrong with that D.A teacher." Patricia stated dependently. It was still our first year but now we were on the train to Ron's parents house for Christmas. They told us we would all be welcomed. "Just leave Mr. Zeno alone. He's a great teacher." Hermione stated. "Not again." I whimpered knowing what would happen next. "Besides it's not like you would understand." "That's it Granger!" Fabian, Mick, Harry, and Mara hold back Patricia. Wail Nina, Ron, and I hold back Hermione. This is normal for those two. After only a few minutes they calm down. One thing I've learned about Hermione, **never** insult a teacher in front of her. We then talk about strange things that have been happening around the school.

**_(Over) _**

**Harry's p.o.v.**

I watch as the rest of the girls come down stairs professor Snape's words still fresh in my mind. "Now Mr. potter is the time to think. This next year will be dangerous so dangerous that your little mind will not even begin to comprehend. The evil is inside our school and inside that little group of what you call friends be sure of whom it is you tell of these meetings." _If I can't trust them whom can I trust?_ I asked my self-looking into all the faces that up till now I've never doubted as my most loyal friends. _I can defiantly trust Ron, Hermione, and Ginny can't I. Maybe Fred and George as well. Nina and Fabian yes. Jerome and Alfie maybe. Amber and Mick well I think so. Mara and Atalee yes. So who is it? Who would turn me and possible everyone else into my worst enemy, which according to Snape was growing stronger by the day. There had to be something missing that would explain it, but what._ "Harry, are you ready?" I was driven away from my thoughts by a distant voice which turned out not to be too distant. I was back in reality; Ginny had her hand on my shoulder and a concerned look on her face. "Yay, lets go. Sirius must be worried about what is tacking us." I faked a smile and followed Nina out of the portrait hole with Ginny, Atalee, and Hermione right behind me.

.


End file.
